1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to a key assembly of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDA), mobile phones, set-top boxes, for example, often utilize a plurality of keys to control one or more operations thereof. One such frequently used electronic device includes a plurality of switches positioned on a daughterboard to control the one or more operations of the electronic device, a plurality of keys each aligning with the corresponding switch and including a projection projecting from a central bottom thereof to open or close the corresponding switch, and a motherboard electronically connecting to the daughterboard. However production cost of the electronic device is increased by the daughterboard and the connection between the motherboard and the daughterboard, as well as efforts toward minimizing the electronic device profile being compromised.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.